The invention concerns an apparatus in connection with the headbox of a paper machine or equivalent.
It has proved to be a problem with old headboxes that the distribution tube banks are there attached to the headbox structures in such a way that it has proved difficult to add a dilution profiling system to them. In known headboxes, the diluting profiling is done in such as way that the diluting liquid is conducted into one row of pipes formed by superimposed pipes. The number of dilution valves will hereby be high in many cases and many other mechanisms are also needed. In known device solutions, expensive machining is made in the dilution plates and thick plate dimensions have to be used. This has resulted in further increases in costs. In many cases cleaning at state-of-the-art dilution headboxes is implemented in such a way that they are equipped with an opening structure, which can be opened owing to hinging means for the time of washing. However, the solution is expensive.